Las tres peores caídas de Albor
by BarrZ
Summary: Albor. Probablemente la espada más famosa de los Siete Reinos, ligada siempre a grandes y talentosos espadachines. Pero no siempre victoriosa en combate. Esta historia participa en el sexto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Vorian

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de George R.R. Martin

Esta historia va para Trici. Espero no decepcionarte, sea con la elección o con la historia en si. Disfruta estas viñetas sobre Vorian, Arthur y Edric Dayne!

* * *

 **Vorian Dayne, la Espada del Ocaso**

Quitándose el sudor, alzó la vista, solo para mirar impotente como sus caballeros, los mejores de todo Dorne, eran masacrados bajo las lanzas de los Rhoynar.

Tal y como debería haber previsto el último Rey del Torrentino, Nymeria y Mors Martell no tenían rival en ninguno de los Reyes de Dorne. Sus huestes eran numerosas, y sus lanceros eran formidables, no había forma alguna en que el pequeño ejército de los Dayne les derrotara en combate abierto, pero sí que existía la posibilidad de vencer en combate singular tanto a Nymeria como a Mors. Al fin y al cabo, él era la Espada del Ocaso, portador de Albor y probablemente el Dayne más diestro con la espada que Dorne había visto hasta el momento.

Se abrió hueco entre las filas de los Rhoynar a golpe de espada, matando a todo aquél lo suficientemente necio como para interponerse en su camino.

"¡MARTELL!" gritó el Rey del Torrentino, apuntando con Albor a Mors, quien luchaba al lado de su esposa Nymeria.

"Dayne, pensaba que no llegarías nunca" le respondió el autodenominado Príncipe de Dorne. "De entre todos los Reyes que había en Dorne, eres a quien más he respetado desde el inicio. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, ríndete y tus hijos y tu casa vivirán otro día"

"Rendirse no es una opción para el portador de Albor" respondió Vorian con contundencia. "Terminemos esto a la vieja usanza Mors, tu contra mí. Si ganas, Campoestrella te jurará fidelidad a ti y a tu esposa, pero si gano yo, devolverás a estos salvajes al mar del que han venido y renunciarás a tus pretensiones de gobernar todo Dorne."

Mors se giró hacia su esposa brevemente, antes de apuntar con su lanza al Rey Dayne.

"No quiero matarte Vorian, pero así sea."

Sin dar tiempo a más palabras, Mors cargó contra Vorian, que desvió su golpe con facilidad antes de contraatacar con una rápida serie de estocadas, poniendo al señor de Lanza del Sol a la defensiva.

Mors había sido siempre un buen luchador, pero él destacaba por ser un político más hábil que cualquier otro de la región, y poco a poco el duelo se fue decantando más a favor de Vorian, cuya habilidad con la espada era tal que la mismísima Nymeria observaba, con la boca abierta, la mortal danza que tenían su señor esposo y el Rey del Torrentino. Pese al cansancio al haber luchado desde el inicio de la batalla, Vorian consiguió desarmar a Mors, antes de hacerle caer al suelo. Albor se alzó, lista para terminar el duelo, cuando el Señor de Campoestrella la dejó caer entre quejidos de dolor, arrodillándose delante del Martell, quien ahora se incorporaba, confuso.

Fue entonces cuando vio la lanza atravesando el muslo del Dayne, y a Nymeria sosteniéndola por el otro lado.

"¡¿Qué has hecho Nymeria, te has vuelto loca?!" gritó Mors. "No hay honor en esto. Esto va contra nuestras costumbres."

"Pero no contra las mías esposo" respondió Nymeria con celeridad. "No iba a dejarte morir por tu honor. Nuestros mejores sanadores atenderán a sus heridas y se irá al Muro junto a los otros Reyes, y tu gobernarás todo Dorne a mi lado como juramos en nuestra noche de bodas"

La Rhoynar dejó la lanza, y se agachó a por Albor, sin embargo, Vorian aun tenía fuerza suficiente como para evitarlo, así que no dudo en agarrarla de la muñeca antes de que pudiera alzar la espada del suelo.

"Albor pertenece a la casa Dayne. Tendrás que matarnos a todos antes de quedártela" dijo el señor de Campoestrella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Si tus hijos son la mitad de diestros con la espada de lo que eres tú, no puedo permitirme matarlos. Son demasiado valiosos para Dorne. Albor será devuelta a tu hijo Davos" dijo Nymeria agachando la cabeza. Vorian entendió entonces que su hijo mayor, Ulryck, había muerto en batalla.

El ejército de los Dayne se rindió entonces, y Ser Davos pasó a ser conocido como Lord Davos Dayne, señor de Campoestrella, aunque tardaría aún algunos años en ser merecedor de portar Albor en batalla.


	2. Arthur

**Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Alba**

"Por todos los dioses Whent, ¿Podrías callarte un rato?" suspiró el Lord Comandante. "El príncipe te dió una misión y te guste o no la has de ver cumplida. Deja de quejarte por el calor de una maldita vez"

"Soy de las Tierras de los Ríos, Hightower, y llevo meses encerrado en esta maldita torre aguantando el calor y los gemidos y quejas de una loba embarazada. Cualquier día me tiro desde lo alto de la torre por tal de no escucharla más" contestó Ser Oswell mientras afilaba su espada.

"Cualquier día te tiraré yo desde lo alto de la torre, Oswell" contestó Arthur, riéndose de su hermano de armas. "Deberías disfrutar un poco de la calidez de Dorne"

Los tres caballeros se quedaron en silencio entonces, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

 _En que lío nos has metido, Rhaegar_ pensó Ser Arthur. Hacia ya días que les habían llegado las nuevas de la batalla del Tridente, donde Rhaegar había muerto, pero ninguno de los tres había sido capaz de decirle nada a Lyanna, quien había dado a luz a un niño hacía solo unas horas.

"Alzaos hermanos, creo que tenemos compañía" dijo Ser Gerold, señalando al horizonte. Arthur se levantó entonces, y pudo escuchar los cascos de los caballos aproximándose. Mirando a la lejanía, pudo reconocer el estandarte del lobo-huargo de los Stark.

"Lord Comandante"

"¿Si, Arthur?" preguntó Hightower extrañado.

"¿Es realmente necesario luchar contra el hermano de la Princesa? Ambos sabemos de la reputación de Lord Eddard, hará lo imposible para proteger a su hermana y sobrino"

"Somos miembros de la Guardia Real, Dayne. Coincida contigo o no, Rhaegar nos encomendó la protección de su esposa e hijo, así como evitar que absolutamente nadie sin su permiso entrara en la torre, y eso se extiende a Lord Stark. A más a más, recuerda que él ha sido el mayor aliado del Usurpador de Robert" contestó el viejo Lord Comandante, quien desenvainó entonces su espada y avanzó, siendo emulado por Ser Oswell.

 _Yo también mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre mis hermanas y yo_ pensó Arthur amargamente.

Eddard Stark y sus acompañantes no tardaron demasiado en llegar a la Torre de la Alegría, desmontando de sus caballos y acercándose a los tres capas blancas. Arthur se adelantó al Lord Comandante, poniéndose al frente de sus hermanos, y clavó Albor en el suelo.

"Lord Stark" dijo Arthur, observando a la compañía de hostiles norteños delante suyo. Pese a que todos ellos pertenecían a casa nobles, solo pudo distinguir a tres de ellos por sus blasones, aquellos de las casas Reed, Glover y Dustin.

"Os busqué en el Tridente" contestó Lord Stark.

"Pero no estábamos" comenzó ser Arthur. "Vuestro amigo el Usurpador estaría bajo tierra de haber ido" dijo entonces Ser Oswell, a quien Arthur miró por encima del hombro.

 _Maldito necio._

"El Rey Loco ha muerto. Rhaegar yace bajo tierra. ¿Por qué no estabais protegiendo a vuestro príncipe?" preguntó Stark.

"El Príncipe nos ordenó venir" fue la simple respuesta del Dayne. Eddard miró entonces a la Torre detrás de ellos y preguntó por el paradero de la princesa Lyanna, mientras sus dedos apretaban la empuñadura de su espada de acero valyrio.

 _Ni mis hermanos ni Stark quieren ver la razón. Espero que Ashara pueda perdonarme el tener que matar al hombre que la conquistó._

"Os deseo fortuna en las guerras venideras" contestó Arthur, poniéndose el yelmo y empuñando una espada en cada mano. "Y ahora empieza"

"No" suspiró Lord Stark, fijando su mirada en el Dayne. "Ahora termina"

El caos empezó entonces. Bajo el abrasador sol que cubría Dorne, Arthur pudo ver como el Lord Comandante, quien pese a su edad luchaba con el vigor y habilidad de hombres mucho más jóvenes, caía con una espada atravesándole el corazón, aunque no sin antes decapitar al norteño con el blasón de los Glover. Oswell no tardó mucho más, siendo el propio Stark quien terminaría su vida.

 _Cuatro contra uno… me las he visto en peores situaciones._

Haciendo gala de una increíble destreza, Arthur desviaba todas las estocadas y golpes de los norteños, matándolos uno a uno hasta que solo el y Lord Eddard quedaron en pie, habiendo entonces una breve pausa entre ellos.

 _Tal vez podría convencerle…_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hielo chocó con Albor, empezando una danza de acero que culminaría con Albor en sus manos y Hielo a varios metros de distancia, y Eddard Stark, señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, de rodillas ante él.

 _Es inútil. Perdóname por esto Ashara, pero tengo un deber con mi Rey._

Arthur alzó la espada, listo para terminar el enfrentamiento, pero sintió entonces un agudo dolor en la nuca y la sangre inundando su boca.

Cayó de rodillas y su espada con él. Notaba como le faltaba el aire y la sangre le salía del cuello a borbotones. Miró de reojo una última vez al legado de su casa y fijó sus ojos en un confundido Ned Stark, quien cogió la célebre espada del suelo.

 _Al menos sé que su honor le hará devolver Albor a su lugar…_

Cerró los ojos y pensó en su hermana, unos breves instantes antes de que la espada con la que había quitado tantas vidas, le terminará quitando la suya.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí la segunda parte!

Siempre me gustó la escena de la Torre de la Alegría, así que intenté hacerla desde el POV de Arthur. ¡Espero no haber decepcionado!

¡Pasemos ahora a la última parte!


	3. Edric

¡Y con esto cierro el AI! ¡Espero que te guste!

Es muy AU,cambio algunas cositas de lo visto en la serie, espero que no te importe.

* * *

 **Edric Dayne, la Espada del Invierno**

Hacía ya meses que ningún hombre en el Muro podía saber con certeza en que momento del día se encontraban. Bueno… "día", pues no se le llamaba la Segunda Larga Noche por nada.

Tras años inmersos en una guerra civil, todo poniente al fin había puesto de lado sus diferencias, y tanto Jon Nieve, el Rey en el Norte, como Daenerys Targaryen y Cersei Lannister, habían unido fuerzas para enfrentar a la gran calamidad de este tiempo.

Miraba, desde las alturas del Muro, el vasto páramo blanco que algún día había sido el Bosque Encantado, que había sido reducido a cenizas después de conseguir repeler, con numerosas bajas, al Ejército de los Muertos en su primer ataque. Páramo que volvía a estar infestado por Caminantes Blancos y sus soldados.

Increíblemente, el bando de los vivos había logrado aguantar durante meses las duras acometidas de las fuerzas del Rey de la Noche, gracias tanto a la magia del Muro, como a los tres dragones de Daenerys, sin embargo, el coraje de los hombres defendiéndolo iba menguando día a día. El frío, la permanente oscuridad, la escasez de comida y las bajas probabilidades de victoria hacían mella incluso en aquellos más endurecidos por pasadas guerras.

"Ya están aquí otra vez, Dayne, toca prepararse" escuchó Edric, quien se encontró a Jon Nieve al girarse. "Por cierto, ha llegado un jinete, de Invernalia. Déjame ser el primero en felicitarte en esto… Mi hermana Sansa ha dado a luz a un niño llamado Eddard."

Edric esbozó una sonrisa y tomó la carta que le ofrecía Jon, leyéndola con entusiasmo.

"Supongo que eso significa que ya no eres el último Dayne" añadió el Rey en el Norte. "Y más te vale que no le pases ese título a mi sobrino" bromeó Jon.

"Sansa me arrastraría de los Siete infiernos si me atreviera a morir aquí"

Ambos rieron levemente. Al fin y al cabo, hacia mucho que no había ninguna razón para sonreír.

"Esta vez estaremos tu y yo abajo, el grueso de los Lannister, o lo que queda de ellos, defenderá el muro junto a los ribereños. Mientras Daenerys pueda utilizar sus dragones como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, podemos permitirnos el tener a la mayoría de nuestros hombres abajo sin tener que preocuparnos en exceso de lo que pase aquí arriba."

Edric asintió con la cabeza, y juntos se dirigieron al patio de armas.

* * *

Por desgracia, este ataque había resultado ser muy diferente.

Si bien habían conseguido repeler relativamente bien ambos ataques al Muro, tanto Drogon como Viserion habían sido heridos, así como Daenerys, a quien la lanza de hielo dirigida a su dragón le había desgarrado la pierna izquierda cuando este se vio forzado a girar con brusquedad para esquivarla.

Pero nada de ello fue comparable como ver a Rhaegal caer del cielo con una enorme lanza de hielo en el corazón. No hace falta decir que dicha escena había quebrantado completamente los ánimos de los defensores.

Y para añadir sal a la llaga, esta vez era el Rey de la Noche en persona quien lideraba la segunda oleada de muertos hacia el Muro.

"No aguantaremos esto Jon, tenemos que hacer algo" empezó Edric. "Sin los dragones de Dany y con los ánimos que tienen ahora nuestros hombres, nos masacraran."

Jon alzó a Garra, apuntando hacía el Rey de la Noche, quien se dirigía directamente hacia ellos por el hueco donde alguna vez hubo un pasadizo que conectaba los Siete Reinos con las Tierras más allá del Muro. "Entonces solo queda una opción, Ned" sentenció en un tono calmado.

Edric suspiró, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que Jon se refería.

"Supongo que puestos a morir, hagamos que sea memorable."

Ante la atónita mirada de sus hombres, Edric y Jon salieron a enfrentarse al mismísimo Rey de la Noche, quien, sorprendentemente, ordenó a su guardia de Caminantes Blancos no interponerse entre la lucha que estaba por venir.

Ambos señores se abalanzaron sobre el Rey de la Noche, y el choque de Albor y Garra con la irrompible espada de hielo que blandía el espectro, pudo oírse a lo largo y ancho del Muro, aunque la densa tormenta de nieve impedía que nadie pudiera presenciar el duelo.

Pese a que Jon y él eran, probablemente, los dos mejores espadachines que aun estaban con vida, el Rey de la Noche los mantenía a raya con una facilidad increíble, bloqueando todos sus golpes y haciéndolos retroceder con certeros y rápidos tajos.

 _Jodido bastardo, desde cuando alguien que no practica con su espada en 8000 años puede moverse así?_ Pensó Edric con amargura, quien pese haberse dado cuenta del patrón que seguía el Rey de la Noche a la hora de defenderse, no conseguía obtener ninguna obertura.

 _Tengo que jugármela, Jon no puede aprovecharlo desde su ángulo… Es nuestra única opción de victoria._

Sujetando a Albor con fuerza, esperó el momento en el que la mirada del Rey de la Noche se centraba en bloquear un ataque de Jon para abalanzarse con toda su fuerza hacia adelante, en un intento de empalarle antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

Pero reaccionó.

Con una agilidad sobrehumana, el espectro bloqueó a duras penas el golpe de Jon, se giró esquivando la estocada de Edric, y en décimas de segundo atravesó con su helada espada el corazón del Señor de Campoestrella.

Y así cayó la Espada del Invierno, el hombre que dio a Jon Nieve, el Príncipe Prometido, el tiempo justo y necesario para derrotar al Rey de la Noche y traer de nuevo el alba a Poniente.

* * *

¡Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado!

Termino esto con la sensación de que podría haberme salido algo mejor, pero me temo que el tiempo juega en mi contra…

Aun así, espero que lo hayas disfrutado!


End file.
